<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>livin on a prayer by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878746">livin on a prayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli'>A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>too short for a oneshot too good for a drabble collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking and Entering, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Science Homework, i wrote this at one in the morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is doing his homework at three in the morning, and praying for divine intervention.</p><p>Logan is breaking into Virgil's house at three in the morning, and he knows about what Virgil is learning.</p><p>I wrote this fic at one in the morning based on a tiktok. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>too short for a oneshot too good for a drabble collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>livin on a prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan didn’t normally break into houses— he liked to keep his record clean. But he’d left his keys in this house last night at the party, and he didn’t have the money to get new ones (read: broke college student), so he was lockpicking the door to the house of one Roman Kingsley. It was three am, so knowing Roman, he was either sleeping like a rock or out somewhere else.</p><p>He focused on keeping his hands from shaking as he messed with the bobby pins. He could lock pick, but he wasn’t good enough at it, or generally desperate enough, to consider it a valid solution for his current situation. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door popped open, and he silently padded in— and then froze.</p><p>Someone was sitting on the couch, staring at him with wide eyes and a laptop in his lap— the curtains had been drawn just enough to obscure his silhouette, and he didn’t have any lights on out the screen and a clip on lamp to illuminate his notes, which just ends up making the purpling bags under his eyes all the more prominent.</p><p>There is a long, awkward silence, within which Logan’s mind goes about ten million miles a minute as he and the mystery person stare gaping at each other.</p><p>Without input from his brain, his mouth goes, “Is that Algebra 301?”</p><p>Before he can freak out about "oh good fuckening what has he done," he gets a slow nod in return.</p><p>Oh. “Um. Do you need help? I tutored my younger brother on this last year, I can— I mean, if you need—“</p><p>“No, yeah” the young man sputters out over Logan’s ramble, “no, yeah, yeah I need help, that’s— that’d be great.”</p><p>-------</p><p>Two hours later, the sun was coming up, but Virgil had finished his project with two hours to spare before class.</p><p>As they waited by the printer for it to spit out the final paper, Virgil (because that was the guy’s name, he was Roman’s far more introverted roommate), leaning against it, asked, “so why were you breaking into my house again?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"alksjdal the idea that Virgil was not only praying for divine intervention for his math homework but assumed the guy breaking into his house was said intervention is unequivocally hysterical to me alskjdaklsdj" - tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors on discord</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>